Aftermath
by WinryElricFullmetal
Summary: Edward and Winry discover themselves after the Promised day.


**That night.**

There had been two days since Alphonse took the train to Xing to meet up with May and study alkahestry. Edward decided to stay a little longer, since he was still getting used to the non-alchemist way of life. Everyday I watched him struggle with simple house chores, such as fixing the roof. Sometimes it was funny. Sometimes I could see his frustrating face thinking about giving up his traveling and just settling down to being useless.

That night I was working on some Automail parts I had to get finished. As usual, I lost track of time, and it was probably late for most people to be working. But I was focused.

I stayed a lot of time fighting with the wires on a farmer's foot. After I declared myself finished with that I decided that it was time to go to bed and get some rest. I tip toed to the bathroom upstais, making shure not to wake Granny and Ed. The house was dark and silent, and I tried my best to make sure it stayed that way.

I took a white nightgown from my closet and headed to the shower. I took a long bath, letting the warm water cleanse the oil and sweat from my skin. It was a hot night and the water helped me get rid f that sweaty feeling.

After I got out of the shower, I combed my wet hair carefully. I went out of the steam filled room and headed to my room when I heard Edward's voice from his room.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" His voice sounded desperate. "Let go of me!" I walked carefully towards the door, afraid that someone was actually in there.

When I opened the door slowly I caught sight of a disturbed asleep Edward Elric. He moved and moved and kept talking as if he was being taken by someone. I felt a pressure in my throat, thinking of how all the memories from the last yeears were still acting on him. He could deny all he wanted. But he wa scarred for life.

I walked carefully towards the bed and sat beside him. My parents always used to wake me up when I had nightmares, so I thought it would be the best thing to do in that situation. I put my hand into his shoulder delicately, shook him a little bit and whispered, "Ed, wake up. It's me". His eyes stayed sleepy for a second before they widened and Edward took my arm and twisted it, turning me around and almost breaking it with his strong grip.

"ED! IT'S ME!" I said, louder, but trying not to be to loud to wake Granny. "Edward! Stop!". Suddenly, his grip loosened and he dropped me on the bed, backing off and gettin up.

"W-Winry?" He said under short breaths. "What are you doing here!?"

"I heard you sleep talking" I answered while getting back up "You were having a nightmare, so I decided to wake you up." His face had sunk to the ground when I looked at him. He was shirtless, standing by door looking disturbed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Silence dominated the room after that. He gazed at the floor while I gazed at his confused face. It seemed that we were strangers. We didn't know what to say or do, so we just stayed that way for what seemed an eternity.

"Ed..." I started, unsure of what to say "You can talk to me. You know that, don't you?" The end was more like whispering than talking.

"You wouldn't understand it" He sighed. I looked down at his bed.

"I should head back to my room then." I whispered again. He didn't show any kind of reaction, so I proceeded to the dor. When I managed to contour him and get the knob I felt his hand on my arm.

"Win..." He started. I stayed facing the door. "C-could you stay with me tonight?" He stuttered. I looked at him confused. He almost broke my arm and he wanted me to spend the rest of the night with him?

"I don't think that's a good idea" I said, looking at my sore arm. He tightned his fist and looked down to the floor, I felt his hand shivering in mine.

"Please Winry!" He asked again. "I need someone to make the nightmares go away." He whispered, his shivering only getting worse. He was traumatized. Alphonse was to thrilled having his body back to focus on the hard times he had spent with his brother over the past years between their failed human transmutation and the Promised Day. Edward somehow lived it more intensevely. I could tell as I looked at his deep golden eyes that he remembered every second of every day he spent struggling to get his brother's body back.

"E-Ed..." I hugged him. He stood still for a moment before responding to my act. He stopped shivering and hugged me tighter. I wasn't afraid of him. He was my childhood friend. He would never hurt me.

That night was the first time we shared a bed since our childhood. We didn't talk much but it didn't feel akward at all. He didn't tell me what was his nightmare about and I didn't ask. I knew he would talk to me when he was ready. That night we just fell asleep hearing each others breathing.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." I whispered before falling asleep on his chest.


End file.
